


Don't mess with us, detective.

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: It was nearing midnight, and Goro was exhausted from work. However, once he got home, he noticed the door was already open. He decides to investigate alone, not realizing what the consequences may be...(Ryugoro Consensual Non-Con feat. Trans!Goro. Tried to use as little iffy language as possible.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Don't mess with us, detective.

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly kinda shit at writing sex, but I just couldn't let go of this idea. Enjoy...?

It was already nearing midnight when Akechi was rushing back to his apartment. With an important case nearing a major revelation, he had no choice but to work overtime. The streets were silent, save for the soft patter of the rain hitting concrete.

The police had their hands full with a gang of thieves who stole important information from companies. However, now that they managed to apprehend one of its members, it would only be a matter of time before the entire gang would go down. The interrogation would take place tomorrow, with Goro being one of the interrogators.

That would be for tomorrow though. His muscles were aching, he wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and go to bed. Softly yawning, he eventually arrived at his apartment. But immediately he noticed something was off. The door was slightly ajar, and there were signs of the lock being picked. His instincts immediately went into high gear as he entered his apartment. Perhaps it was a thief, hoping for some quick cash. As a detective, he couldn’t stand for such misconduct. He quickly grabbed his handgun out of its holster. He always kept one on him for safety purposes, though he hoped he wouldn’t have to use it.

The apartment was dark, and there was nothing that suggested any sign of theft. Goro looked around carefully for any indication of an intruder, but couldn’t find anything, so he lowered the gun. “_Maybe I forgot to lock up this morning, and I’m just being paranoid…” _Lowering his guard turned out to be a mistake however, as the moment he wanted to turn around he suddenly felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist as a hand was pressed against his mouth, preventing him from making a sound. He struggled and thrashed, but it seemed to be of little use against the other person, who seemed quite a bit stronger.

“Got you, Detective Prince.” The person whispered against Goro’s ear. Judging from the voice, as well as the physical strength, this person was a man. He felt the man force his wrists together, before rope was crudely wrapped around it, and it was _tight_. With his arms bound, he could do little but wiggle around as the man forced him with his back against the ground.

Goro managed to at least get a look at the aggressor, though the weak moonlight that filtered through the windows didn’t do much in the way of illuminating the surroundings. The man wore a skull-shaped mask, which obscured most of his features.

“We’re gonna have a little fun, detective. You took one of my teammates, so.. Skull is gonna teach you a lesson.” The man apparently called Skull, spoke dominantly as he used a piece of cloth to gag his victim. It was this moment where the pieces started to fall for Goro. His eyes widened in fear as he desperately tried to get the man off of him, but with his arms bound there wasn’t much he _could _do. He violently thrashed around, his legs flailing in a desperate attempt to get away, but that was stopped when Skull forcefully pressed his steel toed boot against Goro’s chest. The young prodigy groaned in pain, as he felt a pressure on his chest that made breathing harder.

“Now then, be a good boy and maybe I’ll be less rough on you.” Skull taunted as he grabbed a fistful of brown hair and forced Goro to make eye contact with him. In a last-ditch attempt at defiance, Goro kicked the man in the shin, glaring at him all the while.

The man snarled and dropped the boy’s head back on the ground. “You bitch… fine, then I’ll just have my way with you!” He grabbed a knife out of his pocked, and Goro’s eyes flashed with panic as the aggressor forcibly spread the boy’s legs and with a clean slice cut sliced right through Goro’s expensive pants. The young detective shivered as he suddenly felt the cold midnight air against his bare skin.

_(no. no. no. no. NO! I don’t want this!) _Goro started to feel fear as he saw the other man unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what the man wanted. _(get away, get away! No, please…) _Any defiance he initially felt was replaced by fear. For his life, for his body… he didn’t want to lose his innocence like this…!

Any thought Goro had stopped as he suddenly felt a tongue run along his entrance. He couldn’t control the muffled moan that escaped his lips at the sudden intrusion. Skull smirked cockily, before shoving his tongue inside, lapping up any liquid that was leaking out, before swirling around the boy’s clit, earning him yet another loud moan.

He sobbed softly, as the criminal was having his way with him. He felt like shit, a twisted part of him enjoying this. Still though, he couldn’t just let this happen! He ignored his darker thoughts, convincing himself that he didn’t truly want this.

Skull decided he had enough of oral, so he pulled back and pulled down his own boxers, letting his length spring free.

_(It.. it’s huge..!!) _Goro’s eyes widened when he saw the man’s cock. It was long and thick, the bulbous head already leaking pre. Noticing the way Goro was staring, the man taunted him. “You better be ready, you’re gonna be taking all of it.” He spoke cruelly.

He forced Goro’s hips upward, his ass facing upwards. Using one hand to guide his cock against the other boy’s entrance, with one smooth motion he thrust the entire length in one go. At the intrusion, Goro started thrashing. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt!! His body felt like it was being split open as the man mercilessly kept thrusting into the wet heat.

“Fuck, you feel great…! Such a good, slutty hole...” He taunted as he kept thrusting, forcing Goro into a mating press. The bottom moaned loudly, unable to control his voice. If it weren’t for the gag, perhaps the entire building could hear how he was being fucked like a common whore. The shame he felt caused hot tears to run down his face. He was supposed to be a detective, yet here he was, used as a toy on his own floor. And worst part of this was, _it felt fucking good._

The man’s thrusts became erratic, and Goro could feel the cock inside of him throbbing. “ahhhh fuck, fuck…. Goro…” Skull broke character for just a second. “I’m gonna fucking cum… cum inside of you…!” His thrusts became even faster, and any coherency Goro had was long gone as he saw stars, but he himself also felt a heat in his stomach that was threating to snap.

As he neared climax, Skull quickly forced the gag down and kissed Goro deeply as he came. “Ryu- mmmph…!” Goro moaned into the other man’s mouth as he felt the heat snap inside of him, liquid spouting out of him harshly. After a few seconds, Skull began to pull out. Goro couldn’t move, his body completely boneless after such a mind shattering orgasm.

Skull stood back up and pulled the condom off his softening dick, carelessly throwing it at Goro’s face. “That’s what happens when you mess with us, detective.” He said with a smirk as he left the apartment, leaving Goro there on the floor.

He couldn’t move, and his arms were still bound… He must look disgusting. Bound and covered in cum, as well as his own fluids. It took a moment before he caught his breath. He.. he had just been taken advantage of. And he.. enjoyed it. What would-

“Goro! Are you hurt?!” Skull came back into the apartment, not even a minute later, a worried expression on his face. He quickly took off his mask and worked on untying Goro.

“You came back too early! I was still in the afterglow...!” Goro complained with a blush. That was so typical of Ryuji.. “Sorry, but I couldn’t just leave you here!” The other boy responded. “I know this is how you wanted it, but… I still feel bad.” He admitted, as he helped Goro sit up. Knowing he was still tired, he let his boyfriend rest his head on his shoulder. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” Ryuji carefully asked.

“No, it… It was perfect. Thanks for indulging such a sick fantasy of mine…” Goro spoke softly. “We all have our weird kinks.” Ryuji said with his usual grin. “Never expected you to be into this though.”

“You’re one to talk…” Goro laughed lightly, as he continued with a teasing tone. “Next time, I’ll be the one indulging you. I already got that maid costume.”

Realizing what this meant, Ryuji immediately turned a few shades redder.

“Wait, what the fu-


End file.
